Big Surprises!
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Butters ha rechazado todas las invitaciones de Kenny y Tweek las de Craig ¿Con que se encontrarán cuando decidan seguir a esos dos rubios? Lemmon


_**Kuroi:** LOL! Me dio por ser buena con Karasu así que le entregaré el teclado!_

_**Karasu:** Yaaay~ Aquí les va el fic e.e_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Surprises!<strong>

Kenny iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela algo malhumorado. Butters había rechazado (otra vez) su oferta de salir a comer un helado ¿Excusa? Tenía otras cosas que hacer. Ahora se estaba llenando la cabeza de porque Leopold lo rechazaba constantemente, es decir, SIEMPRE tenía algo que hacer.

Ya era la hora de salida y no tenía prisa en llegar a casa por lo que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo (no tanta) salió del establecimiento. Caminando sin rumbo y encontrándose con Craig luego de unos minutos, fumando apoyado en un poste de luz.

-Hey, Craig, amigo ¿me convidas uno?- preguntó sonriente al azabache, quien le extendió la cajetilla para que retirara un cigarro. Luego de encenderlo notó la cara de su compañero: la misma de él tras ser rechazado.

-Jo, tío. Vaya cara tienes, ¿qué ocurrió?-

-Lo mismo de siempre, McCormick- suspiró -Tweek no quiere salir conmigo-

-Jum. Me lo dices a mi. Butters esta muy ocupado últimamente- comenzaron a caminar en dirección desconocida. Esos dos a veces parecían muy buenos amigos siempre y cuando hubiera algo de por medio (cerveza, cigarros, fiestas, etc.)

En su caminata atravesaron el parque. Kenny iba a dar otra calada a su cigarrillo pero sintió que alguien lo empujaba tras un arbusto.

-Craig, ¿Qué carajo haces?- preguntó indignado sobándose el codo se golpeó. Como respuesta recibió un chitón -Bien. Dime que…-

-Es Tweek- el rubio se posicionó de la misma de Tucker y observó a través de la planta. Efectivamente allí estaba el cafeinómano, al lado de la fuente y bien arreglado.

-Joder, Craig, pareces un acosador. De seguro Tweek saldrá con una linda… espera, ¿es ese Butters?- Kenny logró divisar a lo lejos al chico de ojos pueriles. También se había cambiado de ropa y se veía muy guapo.

-Dime porque mierda Butters se esta acercando a mi Tweekers- dijo entre dientes Tucker. Apenas se encontraron partieron en dirección contrario a sus acosadores -Debemos saber que traman-. Sin esperar respuesta Craig los siguió, lo mismo hizo Kenny ¿ESO era lo que su Butters tenía que hacer? Vieron como los rubios entraron a una heladería y salían al rato riendo y cada uno con un helado.

-Recuérdame matar a Stotch-

-¡Hey! De seguro Tweek lo sedujo… bastardo- los chicos siguieron su camino. Al parecer ya habían salido antes. De lejos se podía notar que hablaban mucho y de repente se sonrojaban.

Fueron de un lado a otro muy felices de la vida sin percatarse de quienes los seguían. Ni siquiera cuando salieron del cine. Estaban muy concentrados en sus asuntos. Luego entraron a una farmacia y salieron con una pequeña bolsa, la cual Tweek guardó en su bolsillo bajo la confundida mirada de los otros dos.

-¿Dónde irán ahora?- Preguntó el rubio imaginándose lo que pudieron haber comprado.

-Creo que a la casa de Tweekers- contestó Tucker reconociendo el camino.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Craig estuviera en la cierto. Tweek sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Butters primero. Luego de un rato la luz de su habitación se encendió. El azabache lo meditó un momento y trepó a un árbol para poder ver lo que estaban haciendo, seguido de Kenny. Haciendo el mínimo de ruido se ocultaron entre las ramas y las hojas. Podían observar todos los movimientos de los rubios por la ventana, la cual se encontraba a más de un metro. Agudizaron la vista y prestaron atención.

Vieron como Butters se sentaba frente al PC del cafeinómano, mientras este último dejaba la bolsita en su mesita de noche y se sentaba en el escritorio, para ser más exactos al lado de su computadora. Luego charlaban mientras Leopold jugaba alguna especie de juego RPG por Internet. Craig y Kenny estaban pensando seriamente en retirarse. Después de todo parecía una salida normal de amigos.

Lo hubieran hecho de no ser porque de repente Tweek se empezó a inclinar hacia adelante, Butters seguía clickeando y presionando las teclas del teclado y solo se detuvo cuando unos labios se juntaron con los suyos.

Kenneth y por poco suelta un grito de sorpresa de no haber sido por la mano de Tucker.

Siguieron observando y aquel beso fue tomando más tomando más intensidad. Stotch seguía sentado al igual que Tweek en el escritorio. Lentamente Butters se puso de pie y se posicionó entre las piernas del cafeinómano, haciendo movimientos ligeros con sus caderas.

Las mandíbulas de Kenny y Craig ya se encontraban siete metros bajo tierra.

Los rubios no paraban de besarse en ningún segundo. Parecían ya tener experiencia en eso. Tras un rato Tweek se incorporó y llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de Stotch, masajeando sus nalgas por encima de la ropa. Lo mismo hacia Butters, solo que con la entrepierna de Tweek.

El cafeinómano guió al contrario hacia la cama, sin separarse un instante, se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Moviéndose más y más. Posicionando una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y embistiéndolo. A pesar de seguir con ropa y de no haber penetración, Butters parecía gemir de vez en cuando.

Leopold rompió el beso solo para separarse de Tweek y hacerlo caer de rodillas al piso. De inmediato se lanzó sobre él, siempre cuidando de dejarlo en la misma posición. Casi desesperadamente desabrochaba la camisa del rubio paranoico, dejándolo a la mitad y pasando directamente a la bragueta de sus jeans. No esperó orden o permiso y dejó a la vista el considerable miembro del cafeinómano para devorarlo vorazmente.

Craig abrió los ojos a sobremanera al notar lo bien dotado que estaba su rubio, Kenny estaba de la misma forma al ver el apetito sexual que invadía al suyo en ese momento.

Su impresión fue más cuando Tweek detuvo a Butters y le dio media vuelta. Haciendo que se apoyara en la cama mientras seguía arrodillado. Vieron como el cafeinómano le decía algo al oído al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de la chaqueta de Butters. Luego de que este última asintiera, Tweek estiró su brazo hacia la mesita de noche, agarrando la bolsita y retirando lo que parecía ser una cajita de esta.

A estos alturas era imposible describir el rostro de Tucker y Kenny ya había identificado aquel objeto: era una caja de condones.

Tweek sacó uno y se lo colocó de la forma debida. Butters desabrochó sus pantalones y el cafeinómano introdujo sus manos al interior de estos, masajeando su zona íntima. Luego posicionó sus manos a cado lado de las caderas del contrario y bajó hasta las rodillas aquella prenda tan molesta. Bajó hasta quedar al nivel del esfínter del otro rubio y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, logrando agitar su respiración. Volvió a la altura de su hombro y le susurró otra cosa, ergo besó su hombro desnudo y empezó una penetración lenta, suave, cuidando de no dañarlo. Los dos mirones lograron escuchar un grito de Leopold y de inmediato Tweek tapó su boca con una mano mientras con la otra guiaba su miembro hacia su interior.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro comenzaron los movimientos despacio. Butters agarraba con fuerza las sábanas y hundía su cabeza en una almohada, ahogando cualquier clase de grito. Tweek, tras notar que el contrario ya se había acostumbrado, salió de su interior y lo embistió con fuerza. Haciendo que levantara su cabeza y emitiera un gemido imposible de ocultar.

Estando aún dentro de él, se puso de pie, levantando las caderas del otro y penetrándolo más profundo y con mayor intensidad.

Los gritos de Butters eran oprimidos por un cojín o la mano de Tweek, el cual se dedicaba a besar y morder lo que podía de su cuello y hombros. De repente los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y los gemidos venían uno tras otro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el cafeinómano se viniera al interior de Stotch.

Jadeante y sudoroso retiró su miembro del muchacho y se quitó el condón. Butters se dejó caer sobre el colchón y Tweek lo volteó para subirle los pantalones y arreglarlo pero notó que él no se había corrido por lo que tomó su pene entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo y lamerle la punta. Luego se lo llevó a la boca al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus testículos. Leopold jalaba los cabellos del cafeinómano y soltaba suaves gemidos.

Cuando estaba a punto de correrse detuvo a Tweek y esparció su semen por toda su cara. Tras tragarlo sensualmente, levantó a Butters de la cama y le ayudó a arreglarse, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios cada segundo.

Al momento en que sus ropas estuvieron acomodadas, ambos salieron de la habitación y apagaron la luz. Luego de un rato, el par salió de la casa y desaparecieron en una esquina.

Kenny y por poco se cae del árbol, por suerte había logrado agarrarse. Mientras, Tucker seguía estático en su lugar. Todavía no despegaba la vista de la ventana y tenía la boca medio abierta. McCormick lo sacudió un poco y Craig volvió en sí. No dijo nada y bajó del árbol para irse a su casa. Kenny lo siguió, también sin hablar. Si tenía que hacerlo sería para molestarlo y aún no se le ocurría una frase ingeniosa.

-Era enorme- soltó de repente el azabache.

-¡¿Qué?- si Kenny hubiera estado bebiendo algo de seguro ahora estaría derramado por todo el piso.

-¿No lo viste? Era… wow… me impresiona que Butters siga caminando bien-

-¿Qué mierda hablas, Tucker?-

-Argh, nada, olvídalo, pero al pareces esos dos son pareja-

-No es necesario, puede que solo sean compañeros de cama-

-Mm… pero… y si lo son?-

-Yo por lo menos aún tengo a Manuela-

-¿A quién? Espera, no quiero saberlo- siguieron caminando con un silencio sepulcral. Tucker sacó un cigarrillo y le entregó otro a Kenneth. Los encendieron y el rubio decidió hablar.

-¿Qué tendrá Tweek que yo no?-

-¿Una verga enorme?-

-¡Mierda, Tucker! Deja de hablar de su polla-

-¡Por un carajo! Es que… argh!…-

-Creo que tu eres más pasivo que nada- Craig no respondió. Encontró algo con que molestarlo -¿Alguna vez te dije que tus labios son sensuales?- dicho esto el azabache lanzó su cigarro a la nieve y se acercó al rostro de McCormick. Cuando sus narices casi rozaban Tucker le lanzó todo el humo a la cara.

-Sigue soñando, McCormick- le dijo al oído y se alejó hacia el pórtico de su casa. Despidiéndose con su típica señal de dedo. Kenny rió para sí y se dirigió a su casa.

-A la mierda. Esta semana penetraré el culo de quien sea- se dijo a si mismo completamente decidido. En eso ve como alguien doble en una esquina y se sujeta a una farola. Sin darle mucha importancia siguió caminando hasta que identificó quien era.

-¿Stan? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-

-¡Kenny! Mi amigo, ¿cómo estás?- saludó abrazándolo. Se notaba que estaba ebrio.

-¿Cuánto bebiste, Stanley?-

-Eso que importa. Debo detener a los vampiros del espacio con inteligencia artificial y no se como mierda hacerlo!-

-Stan, hasta cuan… mm… puede que yo sepa como-

-¿En serio? Dímelo, por favor. Haré lo que , hip, sea- rogó sujetándose a las ropas del contrario.

-Okay~ pero debemos ir a mi casa- rodeó los hombros de Marsh con un brazo y lo guió rumbo a su morada. En un movimiento rápido levantó el pulgar al cielo y guiñó un ojo. Era su forma de darle las gracias al monstruo de spaghetti volador por enviarlo tan delicioso regalo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karasu:<strong> Basado en hechos semi reales *o*_

_**Kuroi:** 0.0 Okaaay... emms..._

_**Karasu:** *w*_

_**Kuroi:** Por favor, dejen reviews! T^T_

_**Karasu:** Cada vez que dejan review un gatito muere ;D_

_**Kuroi:** Así no era idiota ¬¬ Ahora nadie dejará ;-;_

_Reviews~?_


End file.
